


i'll connect the dots my own way

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, BDSM, Clone Sex, Clones, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gray Jedi, Hate Sex, Lesbian Character, Lightsabers, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Multi, Or at least the principle of it, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Sammlung lose bzw. unzusammenhängender Ficlets mit verschiedenen Paintings.





	i'll connect the dots my own way

"Ich gehöre ganz Euch", sagt sie, und meint damit so offensichtlich Obi-Wan und denkt dabei so offensichtlich keine Sekunde daran, dass du auch noch im Raum bist, dass es dich wirklich all deine Selbstbeherrschung kostet, sie noch ein klein wenig mit deinem Meister flirten zulassen, anstatt gnadenlos auf sie loszustürmen und sie mit deinem Lichtschwert zu zerfetzen.

(Aber irgendwo tief in dir drin weißt du auch, dass Ich gehöre ganz Euch bedeutet, dass Obi-Wan mit ihr tun und lassen kann was er will, und du weißt nur zu gut, wie gerne dein Meister ein Publikum hat, und er ist nicht so grausam, dich vor einer Sith zum Bettlen zu bringen.)

Er nennt sie seine Teure und dir wird übel, denn Asajj ist ihm nicht im Geringsten lieb und teuer; und ein solcher Kosename erinnert dich an Padmé, und in Momenten wie diesen willst du nicht an sie denken, an die Gefahr, in der ihr alle stets schwebt.


End file.
